


Baby blue

by Malectookovermylife



Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malectookovermylife/pseuds/Malectookovermylife
Summary: When Quinn's parents find out she's pregnant, she goes to live with her older brother Brian in Pittsburg. He is gay and was thrown out by his parents when Quinn was 14, Quinn always stayed in touch with Brain and they are close. He was the first person Quinn called and of course Brian will look after his baby sister.





	1. Chapter 1

After leaving the house with Stefan, Quinn dialed the only person she knew would understand.  
"Quinn, not to be rude but I'm kinda busy" Brian said as he grabbed Justin's hand from his body.  
"Bri, I need your help" Quinn sobbed to her brother.  
Brian pushed Justin off. "What's happened, are you OK?"  
"I'm scared I messed up big, mom and dad kicked me out"  
Brian sighed as Quinn began to tell him the story. She was pregnant, kicked out by their parents and had no where to go. Brian rubbed his eyes as he heard Quinn break down again. She didn't deserve this, She was always the good kid, he knew he should have took Quinn with him when his parents kicked him out.  
"Hey, stop crying everything will be alright, stay with that Rachel girl you told me about. I'll sort out a plane ticket by tomorrow, you can come stay with me".  
Quinn suckled in a breath of relief, she loved her brother but never expected him to let her live with him he had his own life.   
"Thank you Brian, I love you"  
Brian sighed falling back on the bed.   
"Love you too sis, see you tomorrow"


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn Prepares to leave Ohio for Pittsburgh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who are reading my story. I could really use a beta to proof read my work if anyone is interested I have so many stories running in my head they all get jumbled sometime. message me if interested.

"Who was that?" Justin asked getting out of bed.  
"My little sister, she's in trouble and I need to phone Deb" Brian said as he dialled.  
"Hello"  
"Deb its me you and Vic need to be presentable tomorrow tell Mickey and all the merry band of misfits too"  
"why the fuck do we need to be presentable" Deb hollered down the phone.  
"Quinn is coming to town" Brian said. Deb's hostility immediately changed to joy.  
"oh honey, how long is she staying?"  
"Don't know might be a while, I'll explain later just be ready"  
"Of course honey, bring here round to see me as soon as she is settled in" with that Brian hung up the phone and went straight to sleep, he didn't see where Justin had gone but he had bigger problems right now. 

Meanwhile in Ohio Rachel was making up her guest bedroom when Quinn entered.  
"Hey, everything ok?" Rachel asked  
"yeah, Thank you for letting me stay" Quinn said she was grateful her and Rachel hadn't been friends long and before Glee club Quinn hadn't been that nice to her. The fact that she was willing to help was amazing.  
"its fine, you can stay as long as you need too"  
Quinn let out a breath of relief but knew she had to tell Rachel she was leaving.  
"Still thank you but I will only need to stay the night by tomorrow night I'll be in Pittsburgh" Rachel stopped at Quinn's statement.  
"WHAT what about Glee Club, Stefan and your friends!" Rachel starred at Quinn for what felt like hours as she tried to think of the right way to tell Rachel.  
"My brother Brian, when I told him what happened he asked me to come live with him. I appreciate everything you have done for me Rach, but Brian is family he will look after me and Stefan and the Glee Club can always come and visit me. Glee has been amazing but right now I need to be with family" Quinn held her breath as Rachel seemed to process what she had just said.  
Rachel sat on the bed next to Quinn " I get it, if I was in the situation I'd probably do the same, we will all miss you Quinn and I'll let the glee club know maybe we can visit on the way to Sectionals"  
"I'd like that and thank you Rach, for everything" Quinn said as she drifted off to sleep the days events had taken it out of her. Rachel placed the blanket over her and left for her own room, she worried for Glee with Quinn gone they were down a member, and a good member at that, but she understood Quinn needed her brother right now. More than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome hopefully you like my story.


End file.
